Lost in the Gray
by HisShadow
Summary: Set several hundred years after Fall of the Sith Empire, this explores the minds of two individuals forced into a situation both wonderful and painful.
1. Convergence

The main ideas and final approvals for this story come from a friend, "HerShadow". I am simply adding details and character to her creation.

In the depths of the galaxy, there are many unknown, unnamed worlds. Many are so insignificant that this is justified. However, there are those whose importance is simply yet to be realized. It sometimes comes to pass that their importance is on a galactic scale. But one must not forget the importance to and of the individual.

A small, shuttle-like craft soared through an unused region of space. The system was not on Republic maps or charts. Only a handful of sentient beings had ever seen it. The system itself lay between the boundaries of the Republic and the more shadowy, secretive borders of the Sith Empire. Since Naga Sadow's failed attempt to invade the Republic, the Sith Empire had gotten progressively weaker. Despite this, any who thought it dead were fools.

"Master?" one of the ship's occupants spoke up.

"What is it?" questioned the older, black-cloaked man.

"I am detecting another ship in-system, several kilometers away."

The man sat in thought for a moment, observing her. Lien Korbix had always had a dark personality, an excellent asset for her Sith training. Her master knew that she felt she'd always be alone, and he was the only one she would work with; the only one who could come close to meaning anything to her. "Destroy them. This is your first test."

"Yes, Master," she complied with a flicker of a smile.

In the other ship, the crewman monitoring sensors jumped up, worried. 

"Captain! The ship we detected is coming in, weapons hot!"

"Get us out of here, now! Plot a course and jump to hyperspace!"

"Master, they are running."

"Their destruction is then imperative."

"We are still outside weapons range. They will be able to make the jump to hyperspace before we can hit them."

"Very well. Watch and learn." Almost immediately, the man seemed to fall into a trance. Suddenly, he snapped open his eyes, his gaze full of a furious power. He made the slightest of gestures with his hand. On her display, Lien saw nearly the entire representation of the other ship go red at once. She looked up, and in the distance the other ship exploded.

"Now then, Lien. Take us down to the planet. It is time to truly begin your training."

***

Far distant from that point, in a ship of similar function, sat Jedi apprentice Jirin Renaw. As he gazed out at the wonder of the stars he realized, not for the first time, how insignificant he really was. He was in his mid-to late teens, tall and somewhat lanky yet quick and agile. His seemingly inborn intelligence brought with it a near endless curiosity. As with all Jedi, he had been trained from a very young age, yet seemed more susceptible to darker influences than his peers. 

And despite the near-constant company of his Master, he'd always felt alone…

Something lit up on the sensor display, and a brief tone sounded. _What the…hmm. _

"Master!" he called back to the small living area. The older man emerged, his eyes showing a mild curiosity. 

"What is it, Jirin?"

"Some sort of message pod just dropped out of hyperspace. It seems it has a small hyperdrive installed."

"Well, bring it aboard."

A few minutes later, they stood in the small cargo area. They hooked the emergency pod up to a holoprojector. The image of an obviously frightened man appeared in the air.

"To whoever gets this, we're probably dead now. We encountered a shuttle-like craft that started to attack us. We are outside the range of their weapons, but they still hit us with something big. The ship's coming apart. The coordinates are attached." A moment later, there was a view from the now-independent pod of the ship exploding.

Jirin looked on with a lack of feeling.

"We should go there."

"But Master, these coordinates are outside Republic territory."

"I realize that, but I feel drawn there. I feel it is important."

***

The two Sith walked through a field, coming to a stop at a point distant from their landing site. Having previously obtained information, the Master knew it to be an inhospitable world. Lien understood that the world was mostly grasslands, with scattered water and trees, and some cliffs. The abnormally fast rotation gave way to unstable and often harsh weather conditions. The summer was extremely hot and dry, contrasting the excessively cold winter. In all seasons, hurricane-force storms were common. In her Master's mind, she knew, it was the perfect place for training.

"For now," her Master was saying, "we will continue your lightsaber training." Giving her time to prepare, he moved to sit under a tree and fell into meditation. She lifted her lightsaber from her belt, and ignited it. She was slightly below average in height, but well built, and suprisingly strong, and it showed as she went through a series of practice cuts and blocks. She smoothly fell into a ready stance, blade up and forward, feet shoulder length apart, and looked to her Master.

Behind her, the earth exploded upward as a massive, worm-like creature launched into the air. Lien took a step back, pivoted and slashed her blade in a vertical arc. It cut through the beast's tail and the two parts landed at the same time. The upper part squirmed around and spewed a stream of acid at her. She ducked, dodged right, and launched herself into a forward flip. The move ended with her saber driving through the worm's head.

It vanished as a group of humanoids appeared to surround her. Some held blasters, others metal swords as the Sith Lords once used. One swordsman swept into the middle of the circle, weapon held high. He swung in a broad slash that made up for in power what it lacked in finesse. Lien knew that finesse, at times, could be far more valuable. The attack left him open, and she needed merely to duck and drive her lightsaber into his chest. He vanished before he hit the ground.

The rest attacked en masse. Lien shot into the air, allowing a pair of charging swordsmen to skewer each other. She blocked several blaster bolts on her way down, decapitating a gunman on the way. She landed, wrapped an arm around a random neck, and spun, twisting the head around as a blaster bolt struck where she had been. She used the Force to launch the dead body at the source of the energy dart, speeding after it, and impaling both at once. Then she was in a mass of the swordsmen, blade flashing and hissing as it slashed through the enemies. She realized she'd be overwhelmed eventually, since no matter how many she cut down, more appeared to replace them. _Maybe, but I'll do as much damage as possible. _She let her anger surge, allowed it to empower her. 

She threw out her lightsaber, allowing it to fly freely under her distant control. As it flashed about, she ran and weaved, snapping necks and flash-frying faces with surges of Force energy. At one point, she kicked one in his abdomen and it looked as if he'd cough up an organ before he died. Lien had no idea how long she was fighting, but in the end, she managed to defeat her opponents. She crouched down, breathing heavily.

"Did that wear on you?"

"A bit, Master. Nothing I couldn't handle, though," she smiled confidently.

"In that case…" he trailed off, looking preoccupied, "Return to the haven. I will return shortly. I sense something. A disturbance…"

"Yes, Master." The confused Lien trudged off towards what was essentially a hidden pit that her Master had made her dig when they landed.

***

Jirin quickly worked through the necessary post-landing procedures before joining his Master outside. "Master, why are we here?"

"Patience Jirin. You will know soon enough. Return to the ship, I will return as soon as I can.

Jirin frowned. "As you wish."

***

The sky began to darken and a wind picked up. The long, pale green grass swayed and rippled, a sea of plants. In another facet of reality, another storm approached. Everything affected by the Force in that region felt the influence of the two who mastered its use, like the converging of two weather fronts which can only end in destruction. The Jedi Master came to the edge of a cliff to find a black-cloaked man waiting for him. 

"Why have you come here?"

"I have come for training. The Sith Empire is not what it once was. Our servants are revolting and dying, some of the Lords fight amongst themselves, and others, like Freedon Nadd," his voice became a snarl, "have left the Empire altogether. Not that it should matter to you. You will be dead soon enough. We may be dying, but we still know our true enemy."

"The Sith will never be victorious, you must have realized that by now."

"My apprentice and I can never be turned away." Suddenly, a flock of winged predators appeared above. Their talons dug into the ground as the Jedi dodged their swooping attacks. He fell into Jedi battle meditation and promptly saw through the illusion.

"Dark magic is no match for the power of the Force."

"Then allow me to show you the true power of the Force!" He raised his hands and shocks of energy resembling lightning streamed towards the Jedi. Responding to the need, the Jedi instinctively called on the Force for protection. The lightning reached him and dissipated as it met with the Jedi's barrier. The frustrated Sith focused Dark Side energy into a destructive ball which launched towards the Jedi. The Jedi was forced back several meters, but got up unscathed. He used the absorbed energy to make the edge of the cliff unstable.

The Sith Lord fell as the rock crumbled. Not believing it would be left at that, the Jedi ran and leapt after him. The talented Sith had found a handhold on the cliff face and activated his lightsaber. Using one hand, he slashed outward, catching the falling Jedi in the arm and dropped in pursuit. The Jedi landed and back-flipped away, parallel to the cliffs, activating his blue-hued saber as he went. The Sith hit the ground running. The Jedi used a Force technique to dull the pain, allowing him to use his arm. The wound was not deep, but it would slow him down.

The Sith attacked ferociously, but with just enough skill and cunning to make him a truly dangerous enemy. His persistent cuts, thrusts, and feints were by no means easy to counter. Only with his Force-given foresight could he block the attacks. Suddenly, the Sith jumped backwards and threw out his lightsaber. At the last second, it deactivated, streaking like a thrown club. The Jedi propelled it away, and it embedded itself in a tree.

"It is ended."

"Far from it Jedi," the Sith hissed.

The Jedi lowered his weapon. He started slowly towards the Sith Lord. "Please…"

"_Die!_" the Sith finished his sentence. At the last second, he sensed it. The world slowed as he leapt into the air. The Sith's lightsaber whirled by underneath, singeing his boots. The spinning blade did not stop until it halved the Dark Sider. The Jedi looked at his fallen opponent. With his little remaining energy, the Sith whispered something and glanced upwards. Dust and pebbles trickled down from above. Caught off guard, the Jedi could do nothing as a contained avalanche enveloped him, crushing his bones. He knew the wounds were too severe to heal without an extended period of time. Time he didn't have. _I'm sorry, Jirin._


	2. Lost and Found

My apologies for the delay

My apologies for the delay. Stuff happens.

The shock hit first. Then the recognition. _Master!_ Lien cried out through the Force. _Master, no!_ She stood frozen for a moment. She attached her lightsaber to her belt and leapt out of the haven. She determined her position with respect to where she last felt her Master and ran off, allowing the Force to fill her and fuel her speed. The tall grass lashed at her athletic legs as a harsh wind picked up. The young Sith felt her energy start to drain, but pushed herself on. 

Finally, she reached the top of the cliff face. _Where? Where is he?_ She walked to the edge and stared down. There she saw the halves of her Master's body, his features locked in an expression of hatred. 

"Master?" With an agile forward flip, Lien dropped to the ground below. She knelt beside her Master's body. Her Master…the only one who ever seemed to care…Now she really was a lone, as she'd always felt she was. She'd lost the only one she would work for. She really felt nothing emotionally, but regretted the turn of events.

"How did this happen Master?" The slightest glimmer of reflected light in the setting sun caught her eye. Several feet away rested a silvery cylinder. _A lightsaber? Not Master's…_then she saw from beneath a pile of boulders, a human hand. Part of it was still enveloped in a brown robe. _Jedi!_ Her anger flared as she realized what must have happened. The Jedi murdered her Master, who must have avenged himself with his dying breath. _But there could be more…_

The realization sobered her, and she limited her presence in the Force to avoid detection. She removed her Master's robe to wrap his remains in and prepared to bring them back to the haven.

***

Jirin rode through the increasing darkness on a small speeder bike when a wave of anger hit him like a wall. He fell backwards, landing hard, his right shoulder hitting a large rock. Pain shot down his arm as he watched the speeder slam into a large tree and explode. He had just enough concentration to use the Force to suppress the fire. _What was that? One of the people on that other ship? But how could their anger be so powerful?_ He forced himself up and walked on, favoring his shoulder. 

Reaching the cliff, he eased himself down to the pile of boulders. He lifted them with the Force, and almost dropped them again. His Master was sprawled across the ground, crushed almost beyond recognition. He could think of nothing to say. He could only see his Master's broken, bleeding body and could only feel the pull of the Dark Side.

***

On her way to the haven, Lien thought she heard a small, distant explosion. _Another Jedi?_ A slight feeling of another's presence in the Force confirmed her anxiety. _Looking for the other, I guess._ She felt the need for vengeance, but was wary of leaving her Master's body. She lodged him up in a tree, along with the lightsabers. She had plenty of ways to kill someone. Set in her determination, she turned and began the trek back. 

Upon her arrival, she saw the Jedi finish digging a makeshift grave. He was using his lightsaber to cleanly cut through the dirt, while using the Force to lift it. His robe concealed his features, but he turned suddenly in her direction, his hood flying off. She saw the face of a young man, probably her own age, and she was shocked to realize that she thought he was rather attractive.

Jirin was finishing his Master's grave when he thought he felt another presence close by. He spun around, allowing his hood to fall and bringing his lightsaber to bear…

…And stopped dead, coming face to face with an extremely attractive girl. Noting that she just stood looking at him, he quickly started searching for something to say. 

"Uh…hi, I guess."

"Hello," returned her suprisingly pretty, soothing voice. 

"My name's Jirin Renaw. I guess you can tell I'm a Jedi."

"Yes," she said in a tone he couldn't quite decipher. "I'm…Lien Korbix. I'm pretty much stranded here. Why would a Jedi be digging in the middle of the night?" She could see his discomfort.

"My, uh…my Master died. He was crushed by the boulders over there."

"Horrible. Accident?"

"I don't think so. He seemed to think there was something going on on this planet. Maybe he found something. Either way, he'd never be caught off guard by something like that. He was murdered." _Why am I telling her this?_

"Really." She felt a slight burst of anger, and fear.

"Well I'm not totally sure, but I have a strong feeling. We were drawn here by a message pod from a ship that was destroyed while surveying the area or something."

"Interesting," _I should have thought of that possibility,_ she criticized herself, _time to improvise._ "So I guess our message got through. After the attack, myself and one other were the only survivors. He disappeared, though."

"And I can't operate the ship without my Master," Jirin noted, "So I guess we're stranded here."

Lien appeared to grow depressed. "That cliff looks so big. I doubt a normal human could survive the fall. I wonder…"

"Please don't think that way," Jirin's words came in a concerned rush. "I know it might seem weird coming from a total stranger, but please don't go jumping off any cliffs."

She looked at him curiously. He really seemed to genuinely care. _But how can that be? The Jedi are brutal killers. They mercilessly subdue anything that doesn't conform to their "Light". _"Okay," she said finally. Her confusion of this Jedi breaking the stereotype was compounded by an odd emotion she'd never felt springing up every time she looked at him. He was visibly not entirely comfortable, either, which eased her a bit. 

"As long as we're stranded here," he suggested, "We might as well stick together…if that's okay with you…"

"Yes, fine," she said, her thoughts of killing him pushed away. She looked at his eyes for a split second. There was that feeling again…


	3. Assumption and Suspicion

Jirin sat at the controls to his ship, Lien to his right. They'd been looking over the small craft for about an hour. It'd been a little under a month since they had met, and they found themselves occupied by trying to find a way off-planet. 

"Are you sure? You know I can't fly this thing alone."

"Jirin, I'm just not a pilot. I don't have any of the necessary training."

"Right, I know. I'm sorry. I just wish we could find a way out of here."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

He looked at her briefly and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back, and it hit him that there was something special about it. He could _feel_ it. His next words came without thought.

"Are your Force-sensitive?"

Her eyes widened briefly with surprise. _What do I say?_ "A little…why?"

"I guess I'm just surprised that other Jedi never found you."

She tried to look embarrassed while a mild panic set in, searching for what to say next. "I wasn't strong enough to be trained and they sent me on my way."

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'd have been a great Jedi."

"I really don't think so," she said softly.

Getting the subtle hint, he dropped the subject. They sat in silence for a while before he felt compelled to take what he saw as a risk. 

"Um…if you don't mind me saying," he paused, "I like you. A lot."

Once again surprise came over Lien. "I like you too," she found herself saying. At the same time, she felt a wave of hope sweep over her. A hope that maybe she wouldn't have to live out her life alone as she'd always thought would happen. He smiled again. It made her…happy.

***

Several weeks later, they sat together in one of a series of caves they'd found which contained a small spring of fresh water. They'd gone exploring and were now a few days normal walk from Jirin's ship so had decided to spend some time in the caves. The light of several lamps illuminated a few meters and a stash of food from both trees and small game. 

"…so when all is dark,

and nothing's quite right,

just turn to a friend,

and receive a little light," Jirin finished up a poem he'd been reciting spontaneously. 

"That was beautiful," Lien complimented, "You're a great writer."

"Not really, but thanks. You're really the first person I've put together a poem for. I doubt anyone back home would have appreciated it."

"I never really got along with my peers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Always ended up a target…" she felt a wave of anger surge from him, mixed with frustration.

"I wish I could have been there for you."

"Why?"

"I care about you too much to hear about stuff like that. You're my best friend."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Yet she also knew that it was the absolute truth. And she knew the feeling was mutual. Part of her screamed not to weaken herself to this Jedi. He was a _Jedi!_ She hated Jedi and all they stood for. But she didn't, _couldn't_ hate him. "Thank you. You're my best friend, too. The only real friend I've had."

Lien knew she couldn't turn from what was happening. She needed this. She needed him. She apologized silently for her deceptions and desperately hoped he'd never discover the truth.

***

That night, Jirin watched as Lien slept, unable to do so himself. He got up, stretched and stepped out of the cave into the relatively cool night air. Not sure what else to do, he decided to go on a quick Force-fed run. For the sake of "adventure" he started off in a general direction that they'd not yet searched.

He wasn't sure how long he was running, but decided it didn't matter after he almost fell into a hole taking up several square meters. It's large, uniform nature and the assorted basic gadgetry within made it decidedly artificial. This all took a secondary role in his mind behind the sight of a small, fully operational ship several more meters away.

_I wonder if that's what destroyed Lien's ship. But where's the crew? Even on an uninhabited planet, I can't imagine anyone leaving a ship completely alone in unknown territory. Odd. I'd better get back. I'll tell Lien in the morning. _

***

Some hours later, Lien sat in the cockpit of her master's ship. Jirin told her about finding the ship, and wondering if something could still be amiss. He knew when she left the cave that she was going out running, but she just couldn't tell him what she intended, no matter how much she hated lying to him. It tore at her, but she couldn't think of any other way.

She finished the pre-flight preparations, and started it hovering. She sped over to where they'd left Jirin's ship and armed her weapons. Soon Jirin's ship was a smoldering heap of scrap. Her task nearly done, she directed the ship to a spot a little closer to the caves. Bidding her ship farewell, she disembarked and used the Force to hurl it into space. 

_Now we're trapped here, together. _The thought gave her both joy and dread. Only time would tell which would prevail, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her fears were well on their way to coming true.


	4. Admissions

Ok, so it's been forever. I'm here.   
  
  
After the days-long walk back to where ship was, Jirin once again found himself stunned. Charred metal lie scattered for several meters in every direction. What seemed to be the epicenter of the destruction was nothing more than a small crater, littered with blast marks. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"My ship..."  
Lien stayed a few steps behind him, watching. His posture suggested a pain that would have ripped into her even if she couldn't feel it through the Force, almost as plainly as her own feelings. She wanted to make it up to him. She wanted to console him, to hold onto him and bring his mind out of the pain.   
And yet all she could do was keep up the deception.  
"Maybe someone followed me down to the planet. Perhaps they thought your ship belonged to me and tried to destroy it; to finish the job. It could have taken them even longer to find it. Or sooner. I guess we were lucky not to be here..."  
"Yeah," he started, just barely, to come around, "Maybe." She realized she had to keep him thinking, keep him talking. That would help his spirits. And keep him from focusing on other possibilities. "So we're stuck here. I'm sorry, Lien. Sorry I can't get you home."  
"Don't be sorry. Really...I'd actually rather be here with you." He looked at her, somewhat surprised, and smiled. She realized that she loved his smile.   
"If you don't mind, can we spend the rest of the day here? I'm pretty tired. And I'd like to stay in a place that's at least a little familiar right now."  
"Sure."  
He propped himself up against one of the few nearby trees and closed his eyes. Lien watched him for a few minutes before stretching out on the ground a few feet away. As she started to drift, she didn't see Jirin open his eyes and look at her. He didn't want to risk staring at her for too long, in case she woke up, but he couldn't help it. Examining her, one thought echoed in his mind. You're beautiful. He allowed himself to be lulled into sleep just as one more thought entered his wearied mind. One thought he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Not yet. Almost...  
  
  
***  
  
They actually spent several weeks in that area. Once or twice Jirin would suggest they try some Force training, but Lien starkly protested. He stopped asking. The more creative side of his mind devised explanations he didn't even want to consider. He had no idea that if he were only to mention these ideas to Lien, her own mind would have confirmed them. He thoroughly enjoyed her company, and grew more and more fond of her every day. Despite their situation, he was happier than he'd ever been. He was also completely oblivious to what plagued Lien.  
Not that she didn't share his feelings of joy and fondness. They both did, more than either would ever be able to say. It seemed to her that her hopes for joy had won out. The dread that Jirin might one day discover her secret, that all they had begun to build would be destroyed...it followed her everywhere. Early one afternoon, as winter was slowly making its way in, her joy reached a new peak she dared not imagine. So also did her dread gain that much more power.  
They were sitting in silence after a brief conversation about Twi'lek eating habits. She suddenly sensed Jirin grow uneasy, and glanced over to him. His unease showed clearly through his expression. He was deep in thought, so she decided not to disturb him. If he was going to say something, he would do it in his own time. And yet already she knew. She smiled inwardly. She kept herself restrained, just in case she was wrong. But she wasn't.   
"Lien...you know I like you. But there's a problem with that." He paused, and she gave him time, while silently urging him on. "There are so many possible meanings for that, and so it's impossible to accurately express the right feeling. More appropriately, I...sorry, this is tough. Okay, I'm gonna do this." She had to keep her smile from blossoming prematurely. "I love you, Lien. You don't have to say anything. You can just think about it, but that's how I feel. I would like to know how you feel, but I'm not in a rush. I feel so content just saying it."  
The relief, the joy, the hope. All of those feelings that were so alien not long before flooded through her in a wave that nearly overwhelmed her. "I know. I love you, too."  



	5. Endgame

Lien and Jirin walked side-by-side through a quickly growing blizzard.Huddling close to try to keep warm, their bond increased through their trial.Despite the far from ideal situation, each had to agree that they very much enjoyed being so close.They wee headed back to their cave from an expedition out to where Lien's ship had been.

Without warning, an incredibly powerful gust threw Jirin solidly against a tree trunk, actually causing the entire tree to shake.Slumping to the ground, his surprise doubled when a dead body fell from the tree.It was hard to tell how long he had been dead, but how he died was made clear once Jirin realized he had been cut in half at about the waist.It was still somewhat possible to determine a few of his features.He had been thin, and extremely pale even in life, with long, stringy black hair.

Jirin looked curiously at the black robes the body wore.It seemed like another black cloak had been thrown over him, possible to hide the body.Wondering who the man could have been, a glint of sunlight reflecting off of metal caught his eye.The source was next to the body, and had likely fallen out of the tree with it.He pushed aside some snow to get a better look…

The young Jedi's heart went cold. His mind was numbed.The utterly unspeakable shock that washed over him, and the pain he felt were like a physical blow to the gut.He doubled over, trembling, unable to control himself.In his pain, one word echoed in his mind._Sith…_

He looked up to Lien, hoping to see that his fear was unfounded, but saw only reluctant confirmation.His pain pushed him to a breaking point he never would have guessed existed.He didn't care about light or dark, he didn't care about what happened to either of them.He didn't care about anything.Lien's lightsaber lifted off the ground and shot toward her as Jirin stood and activated his own.Lien caught the weapon, but refused to turn it on.

"Do it," Jirin said, tears in his eyes.

"No," Lien was on the verge of breaking down.

"Use it!"

"No!Please…" she pleaded, "I love you…I always will…"

With an anguished cry, Jirin charged, blade up.

Lien stood horrified as she watched him approach."Please…"

When he was only a few feet distant, she turned away and threw up her hand, "_No!"_

A stone flew up from beneath the snow, and struck Jirin directly in the center of his chest.He froze as his heart stopped, just before he dropped face-first into the snow, dead.

Lien went to his body and held onto him."I'm sorry…your way was right…_you_ were right…"

Yet in her heart, she knew she was once again hiding the truth…


	6. Endgame (Alternate)

And now for the better, non-rip-off ending…

Time passed and Jirin and Lien grew ever closer.Each day brought yet another reason for them to love each other more and more.It was truly unbelievable to both of them, but they had never been happier.Their ever-growing relationship never ceased to astound them.

The planet began to shift into a harsh inter-seasonal period, and soon a brutal winter was upon the lone inhabitants.Making their home in the cave system they had found, they struggled to keep each other warm, but the effort only served to draw them still closer, in several ways.Despite the near life-threatening storms, the couple still frequently took up exploration trips to wherever they could reach, always pushing their range farther, and with that, their reliance on each other.

One especially cold night, Jirin sat shivering in the cave, waiting for Lien to return from her still-customary run.She was incredibly determined, at times to the point of stubbornness, but he found even that endearing.Everything about her made him love her more.Sensing her drawing nearer, he sent a few thoughts out to her.

_Hurry back.I'll always love you.I'll never leave you.I want nothing more than to be with you._Growing a bit more mischievous then, he thought to her _I have some ideas we might want to try out tonight…_

From the emotional warmth he felt emanating from her, he knew she at least understood the feelings, if not the actual words.He smiled, and then let out a short laugh, unable to contain his joy.His smile broadened as he saw her enter the cave and come closer._You're so beautiful…_he had no idea how many times he'd thought that, but looking at her never failed to fill him with awe.

"What was that I sensed from you just before?" she asked.

"I know it's a bit cold, so I was thinking of some ways to generate a little more heat…"

***

Early on, a few days later, the two trudged through a particularly nasty snowstorm in the general direction of where Lien's ship had been.They huddled close together, determined to complete yet another exploratory diversion.Suddenly, an incredible wind picked Jirin off his feet and threw him against the trunk of a tree.Favoring his back, he tried to sit up, surprised.His surprise increased as a body dropped almost on top of him from high in the tree.

The body had been wrapped in black robes, clearly dead._But why hide a body in a tree?_The robes surrounding it were a perfect match for the ones it wore itself.Though obviously dead for quite some time, a few features were still apparent.It had been male, human, probably.He had extremely pale skin, even in life, was rather thin, and had long, stringy black hair.His eyes had decayed a bit, so it was impossible to tell what color they had been.

Wondering who the dead man was, and why he was on the planet, Jirin's eye was caught by a glimmer of sunlight reflecting off of a metal object.Digging away a mound of snow, he stopped suddenly, as he saw two things he never expected to see on the planet-a pair of lightsabers.He looked back toward the body, its robes, and it suddenly clicked._Sith._The word echoed in his mind.Finally, something even more horrifying occurred to him.

_Two sabers…two Sith…one dead…one…_

He fought back tears as his eyes were drawn to Lien, begging, pleading that she would deny it.Yet all he saw was a painful resignation and confirmation.

_No…_he thought.

_No…_

_No…_

_"No!"_ he finally shouted, his voice full of the pain that had been building in his gut.The cry tore at Lien, but not nearly as much as the tears that began streaming down his face.She tried to say something, tried to comfort him, but knew it would be in vain.

"Tell me it isn't true," he begged.

All she could do was look away.

"Please!"

She couldn't respond.

"Then join me.It's not too late to reject him, to reject them.You can be a Jedi like me.You can turn to the Light Side."

Finally, her voice struggled out."No, I can't.You have no idea what the Jedi have done to us!You're an exception-you're not like the rest, but I can't be like them!I can't join them!Not after what they've done!"

"Please!"

"I'm sorry.I can't."

Suddenly, at Jirin's command, Lien's lightsaber shot toward her.Instinctively she caught it.Jirin took up and activate his own blazing weapon."Use it, Lien!"

"No!"

"Use it!"

"Jirin, please don't do this!What you've been taught about us is wrong!You've been blinded by an oppressive teaching!"

"No!We're right!We have to be right!"He ran the phrase in his head like a mantra, giving him strength and confidence.

_We have to be right, we have to be right, we have to be right…_

__Finally unable to control himself, he charged her, blade raised.At the last second, she turned aside and thrust out her hand, as if to ward off the blow.Unexpectedly, a rock flew up from beneath a mound of snow and struck the Jedi square in the chest.He stopped mid-stride, and fell as his heart failed.He hit the snow, dead.

"_No!Jirin!"_Lien ran to him, and cradled his head in her arms."No. Please come back." Suddenly her mind cleared past what her Master had taught her.Jirin had loved her, _loved her, _as the Jedi had always taught.__And yet all the Sith had ever given her to use was anger pain and death.And now she knew the true tragedy of death."You were right, Jirin.You were right…"

Then, as if she had uttered some magic phrase, she felt all of the dark power that had filled her surge outward, to be replaced by the light of Jirin's strength.And it didn't stop there.Once she felt the warmth, the power of the light completely consuming her it overflowed into Jirin's body.With a start, his eyes shot open.

"Lien…"

"Jirin!"Again, she cried, this time for joy, and he joined her."I love you, Jirin."

"I love you, too, Lien.I love you too.I always will…"

End

Thanks to "HerShadow" for allowing me to work on this idea.


End file.
